guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Chained Soul
Exact time on rez Hey I added the note in that they rez after dieing. Can anyone add the exact time in here? --zero rogue 02:16, January 5 2006 :Is it a resurrect or is it another spawn? Specifically, would Frozen Soil keep it down? -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 02:55, 22 June 2006 (CDT) ::I believe it is just another spawn though I have not tested at all to confirm that. I did, however, time the respawn on the Chained Souls in Tombs. They respawn 2 minutes after they die. I also timed how long it takes for them to die naturally, that's about 1 minute 10 seconds. These two times are useful to avoid them stripping your enchantments.----Thor79 16:57, 2 February 2007 (CST) Ghost? The name Chained Soul and the description implies that they are Ghosts, but they do not behave like ghosts at all: They do not have the typical translucent look of a ghost, they are fleshy and I think they even leave a corpse. IMHO the fact alone that they are fleshy justifies to take them out of the ghost category. -- 05:22, 1 February 2006 (UTC) :Yet, their name is an obvious indicator as to what they are. We are faced once again with ANet's inconsistency. The Chained souls are supposed to be tormented souls in the after life. They are definitely ghosts. Yet, for game considerations, they are used to produce corpses for the Dead collectors and threshers (and in the tombs to rend enchantments). Thus I believe to not categorize them as ghosts (when they clearly are ghosts) because of in-game behavior (which is clearly based on pragmatic reasons, not taxonomical reasons) is, in my opinion, wrong. It will create all kinds of silly divisions. I recommend we, fo rnow, just compile all the vital statistics of the different undead creatures and in terms of what applies to them and what doesn't then we should try and sort them out once we have enough data. :To add to the confusion. Smites have been "modified" in the last update. They no longer leave corpses to exploit. Still, unlike the Darknesses and Dying Nightmares, they DO leave actual corpses, you just can't exploit them. the other two just leave that dark spot on the ground that usually tells a necro that the creature is a ghost. --Karlos 06:55, 1 February 2006 (UTC) ::I just checked with EoE in Tomb Ruins, they appear to be demons like Terrorweb Dryders. Also, Ghosts are fleshless and take double damage from holy damage attacks, while Chained Souls are fleshless and take normal damage from holy damage attacks. -- Gordon Ecker 04:15, 24 August 2006 (CDT) Drops I've received at least two (equippable) drops from Chained Souls in Tomb. I have a screen shot of one of these, if necessary. Very odd, as they usually give no drops nor experience. --Carmine 23:03, 24 January 2007 (CST) :I just got a Ram's Hammer from a Chained Soul. Yay. (T/ ) 03:41, 6 October 2008 (UTC) :Also, it gave me 300xp. Seems they are bugging. :\ (T/ ) 03:49, 6 October 2008 (UTC) ::one of them actually dropped a gold accursed staff for me 22:52, 14 October 2008 (UTC) :::I believe that they give drops and experience the first time they die. Strange how it was never like that before. (T/ ) 23:00, 14 October 2008 (UTC) Necromancer Tome I just got a Necromancer Tome from one in Tombs. Is this normal? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' No daggers (talk • ) 00:56, 2 February 2009 (UTC). :Yes. Everything drops tomes in Hard Mode. [[user:Entrea|'Entrea']] [Talk] 01:02, 2 February 2009 (UTC)